Our Second
by AngelFace24
Summary: Sequel to Our Firsts. Ana and Christian embark on the journey to having their second child.
1. Chapter 1

_**July 2011**_

 _Ana's P.O.V_

"We need to hurry. People will notice we've been gone for too long." I whisper in my ear as he fucks in the backseat of the car.

"Trust me, everyone's distracted by the cocktails to notice." He spanks me as he presses my front against the leather seat. He thrusts into me from behind and I grab the top part of the seats. My dress was unzip and pulled down to my waist with my boobs out of the cups of my bra. He

"It's our reahersal dinner. They're gonna notice." I exhale as I try to keep myself up. "Fuck! I can feel you right at my cervix."

"Which means I only have one more day to fuck you as my girlfriend and fiance before you become my wife." He says to me. Thank god we parked the car in the east part of the Grey Compound so no one would find us. I think Christain gave security the heads up that we would be wandering the premises in the car.

"Ana?" He stops thrusting, making me groan.

"Yeess." I moaned as I clench my walls around him to continue my orgasm high.

"Are you ovulating?" What the fuck?

"You know I'm on the shot." I turn my head to look at him.

"I'm just making sure."

"You said you wanted to wait a year before we start trying."

"I know. I just don't want us to start right now."

"Is it about what I said? Christian I was in the moment, your cock is longer than a damn pipe."

"It just caught me off guard."

"It's okay. I made sure to get my refill two weeks ago. We're all set for our honeymoon."

"Sorry for the jump scare."

'It's okay. You can make it up to me by showing how long you can keep yourself from cumming." He smirks at me and starts back up his pulsing pace. He grabs my cheek and kisses me. I wrap my arm around his neck to pull him closer.

 ** _Present Day, July 2013_**

I open my eyes after I having my third orgasm. I exhale as my husband pulls his dick out of my body and falls back on the bed next to me. We had made it two hours making love, having sex, fucking each other. Every kind of style and position in the book. Two years of marriage and our stamina hasn't decreased at all. I move my body on my side and lay down on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. It's been five months of trying for a bay and every test since then has been negative.

"I want to do the IVF." Chistian moves to look down at me.

"Really? I thought we were gonna wait until we wait six months before we consider the option."

"I know. I'm saying that we've been trying for so long now. What if we go about the options we have?" I say sitting up on the bed and looking back at him as he lays up against the bed.

"You really want to go through this? The hormone shots, egg retreival, implantaion and the odds of it taking."

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No. I just worry about you. You're almost twenty-four and your young."

"That doesn't gurantee my fertility. I know the risks and odds. I also know our chances are cut a third with my scar tissue. I want us to have a family and I'm ready to do anything to have it for us."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I want our family to grow too. I'm scared but it's just a natural reaction. I just want you and our kids, all of them, to be safe." My sweet fifty. He's always concerned for my safety. I crawl up to him and straddle his lap.

"We will be okay. We're in this together and we are going to have what we've been praying for."

"I hope so."

"Me too." I kiss him on his lip and lay my head in the crook of his neck as he hugged me. We knew the journey to our second child wasn't going to be easy but we are ready for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's P.O.V

 _ **March 2012, 7 Months Pregnant**_

I tip toe into our bedroom after flying all day from New York from my buisness trip. It's after eight o'clock at night and I came home late and I know Ana tried waiting up for me but the baby had her passed out hours ago. She's wrapped her body around her pregnancy pillow and she's wearing a pink tank top with black shorts. Her belly is poking out a bit and I can see blip poking out against her stomach. We found out last month that Blip was going to be a boy and we were so excited, especially me. Having a miniature version of me is a little dream of mine ever since we had our 3-D ultrasound at her twelve week check up. I slip off my shoes and changes into my pajamas. I slip into bed and wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck so she would wake up.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey. You're home early." She mumbles to me.

"I came home to see you and blip." I say putting my hand on her bump. I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"Christian, baby-" She's slightly resisting from getting into it. She's been a sex machine for months and she rarely slows down.

"Are you too tired baby?"

"No I just don't feel sexy right now. I feel like a whale."

"Ana you are always sexy. The baby makes you even more sexier."

"It makes it all more complicated now. My bump is literally cock blocking us."

"There are other ways to have sex and it doesn't have to be penetrative. Let me satisfy my wife."

"Really?" She laughs.

"Really really."

"In that case, how about you show me how to accomidate?"

"Alright beautiful." I pull her close as she lays on her side and we kiss each other as we proceed this sexual challenge for us.

 ** _Present Day_**

We're sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Dr. Greene to arrive. We sit in two seperate seats and hold hands as we wait. Hopefully this process works for us. We're aware that there's no gurantee that it will take but we have faith that we will happen for us. Dr. Greene finally walks in with several items in a box.

"So i prepared a small starter package for the two of you. The first cycle is going to last four weeks and will have your first round set. We're going to start you on hormone injections so you can produce more eggs. Even though you're young, the increase egg production can aid in more embryos." She says taking out two packs of small vials and needles. "You will have to take these for ten days and inject them in your hip area close to your ovary every time." She says as she passes a panflit to us on how to administer the injections at home.

"Do she do it herself?" I ask.

"She can but you can also help her too. It's best to have someone else do it for you. We'll do the egg extraction within two weeks. Christian we need to get a full cup sample so the eggs can be fertilized during the fertilization process." She hands me a medical cup and I take it in my hand. "I assume you haven't mastrubated before this appointment."

"Yes. We did as you advised and abstained from sex the last three days."

"Good. Now there's plenty of magazines and videos located in the specimen room if you need any assitance."

"Alright then." I stand up and Ana grabs my hand before I go to the door.

"Good luck honey." She says to me as I walk out of the room. I didn't think a had to jack off in a cup twice this year already. I walk down the hall when I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out of my pocket to see a text from Ana.

 _"Text me if you need any help baby ;)"_ Damn my wife is a minx and I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**June 2012, Coping Together Ball**_

Ana's P.O.V

I push the door open and we almost trip onto the floor. We chuckle and he shushes me to keep quiet as we enter his childhood room. He closes the door and locks behind him. I move up to him and he pushes me onto the bed.

"Christian, what if somebody catches us?" I say sitting up on my elbows.

"The music is blocking our sounds we're fine. Come here." He pulls me up and he kneels in front of me. "You are so beautiful." He kisses my neck and I wrap my arms around him.

"I told you I wanted to wait." I say as I pull his face out of my neck.

"I know. I want to help fix it."

"Christian. I can't even mastrubate anymore."

"That's why I wanna help. Let me help you find it." He rubs my shoulders. I was cleared for my six weeks and tried to have sex last week but I couldn't get myself off because my core couldn't react to arousal. After Teddy, I felt so self conscious and it didn't help that my body wasn't the same as it was pre baby.

"Okay. But if I can't then we can go back down."

"Alright." He pulls the straps down off my emerald green dress and unlatches my bra. He puts his hands on my bare breasts and starts massaging them. It felt so good until I feel a wetness on my breasts. I open my eyes and see my breast milk start to leak.

"Christian stop. I'm leaking.

"It's okay baby." He moves down and he kisses my breasts. I feel his tongue on my nipple and I let my head fall back. "Was that okay?"

"Do it again." He keeps going and suckles my breasts. I didn't think he would want to do foreplay like this after I gave birth but by the looks of it, he's quiet aroused by it. I hold his head as he kept going and I feel the heat in between my legs.

""I'm gonna go down on you now okay."

"Okay." We move up the bed and I lay against the pillows. I see his head dip down and he goes in on my body. I hold the pillow and grip the sides of the bed as he takes my lips in his mouth. His tongue goes deeper and I raise my legs up as my orgasm hits me so hard. I scream so loud as if there wasn't a party going on downstairs. He moves up in between my legs and kisses my lips.

"Thank you." I cried.

"Your welcome." He smiles and he kisses me. I flip him over on his back and scootch down to his lower half. "What are you doing?"

"You think I was going to leave you hanging?" I say unbuckling my belt.

 _ **Present Day**_

Christian's P.O.V

I imagine Ana cumming as I rub and tug myself in the specimen room. I've been in here for twenty minutes and been thinking of me and Ana getting each other off. I felt my balls tighten and grab the cup to get it all in. I hold still and I ejaculate into it. I breathe out the sense of release and look down to make sure it all got in. I grab the cap and close the seal. I never saw this happening to us. Hopefully this will work and we'll have a little brother or sister for Teddy. I set the cup down and wash my hands in the sink. I walk out of the room and follow the arrows to the desk to give them my sample. The lady behind the desk is old and in librarian glasses.

"Name?"

"Grey." I hand her the sample and attaches a printed label on it. I sign a couple of papers and I'm directed down a hallway back to the lobby. I walk out and see Ana sitting in the lobby waiting for me. She stands up from her seat and walks up to me.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"It wasn't all that hard. The process I mean."

"Oh. I didn't think it would be a challenge for you but I didn't think you were into playboys and porn."

"I didn't. I had my own personal pornstar at home." I say pulling her close.

'You do realize what you just said right?" She points out my dick comment.

"Okay, bad move. I meant that I don't need the extra help when I got you to satisfy me."

"Nice save." She kisses me on my lips and takes my hand. We walk out of the hospital and get into the car. I get in the drivers seat and she gets in the passenger side.

"Well this is not how I saw us starting the week." she says.

"Me either but at least we're starting the process. When can we start the hormone shots?"

"We can start right after my first period. It's eight days with a shot a day and we go in day nine for the extraction. Then come back five days later for the transfer."

"Okay then. Let's go pick up Teddy from mom's."

 _ **Grey Family Estate**_

We walk up the steps of the house and ring the door bell. One of the house keepers let us in and we walk into the living room to see my mom playing with Teddy on the floor with his toys.

"Look who's here Teddy." She says to him as she points to us. Teddy immediately tries to stand up and gets up on his feet. I walk towards him and pick him up in my arms.

"Hey Ted Ted." I kiss his cheek and he laughs in response.

"Hey Teddy Bear. Were you a good boy for grandpa?" Ana says as she plays with his goldish blonde hair.

"He was an angel. We had so much fun and he even helped me around the house."

"Thank you for watching him today." We didn't tell mom about the consultation. All we said was that we were going to meet with some partners to discuss some buisness deals.

"Anytime. Are you both still coming over for dinner this week?"

"As always." Ana says to her.

We said our goodbyes and made our way home. Teddy was in the back on the car watching a Disney movie and Ana was asleep. We get home and spent some time playing with Teddy and had dinner. I get some work done in the office and see Ana walking with Teddy in her arms and rocking him to sleep as she paced back and forth. Two hours have passed and I finally get done with work for the day. It's after eight and I see the front lights are on for the night. I turn off the lights in the office and head upstairs. I walk into the bedroom and put my papers in my brief case. I go into the bathroom and see Ana in her sky blue silk pajamas and holding one of her injection tablets in her hand.

"Hey, did you take the shot yet?"

"No. I' too shaky to do it. I wanted to wait for you to come up and do it."

"Okay. How do I do it?"

"You just stick it in my front side near my pelvis and just push the stopper." She hands it to me and I open the cover of the needle. She lifts up her shirt and lowers her bottoms. I bend down on one knee and rub an alcohol patch on the spot. I pricked her quickly so the pain doesn't last long and look up to see Ana closing her eyes and breathing in and out. I push the stopper to the end and pull the needle out. I kiss the spot where the tiny hole is and pull the bottoms back up. I stand up and kiss her cheek to comfort her.

"One down, seven to go." She says as she drinks some water.

"You okay?"

"It wasn't that bad. It's the wave hormones that I'm afraid of."

"We'll make baby." I kiss her forehead and hug her. "Let's get some rest."

"Okay. Hang on, you never told me what happened in the room?"

"I just thought of you and me at the charity ball after you had Teddy."

"Oh really? Well since we can't have sex for the three weeks, I think we should try some alternatives." She says rubbing my chest.

"Well I guess we can try a few while we can." I kiss her fiercely and move my hands down her sides. I whisk her off her feet and carry her bridal style out of the bathroom to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two Weeks Later- Seattle Fertility Center**_

 **Ana's P.O.V**

"So I won't feel any of what's happening?" I ask as I'm giving the anesthesia through an IV.

"The anesthesia will have you asleep for a good two hours." The nurse says to me. I turn to look at Christian who has his had at his mouth, biting at his thumb i fear for me.

"I'll be fine honey. Don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles."

"I just expect it to go according to plan."

"It will. We're going to be fine." I start to doze off and try to keep talking to stay awake. "Did you already arrange for Teddy's care?"

"Mrs. Jones has him taken care of."

"And the office?"

"They have as absent due to having a appenctomy and are expecting you back on Monday."

"Okay." I breathe as my eyes start to close.

"Sleep Mrs. Grey. It'll all be done soon." I feel him kiss my hand as I fall asleep.

 _Two Hours Later_

 _I walk in the hallway of my home and hear the cries of a baby. I go down to the end of the hall where there's a door. I open it and the room is covered in pink wallpaper and flowers. I walk over to the crib and see a blanket laid across it with the name "Grey" embroided on it. I lean forward to look in the crib and before I could, I hear someone call my name._

"Ana, good your awake."

"Did everything go well?"

"It did." I turn to see the doctor standing at the door with a chart. "We successfully got healthy eggs from you. There were fifteen oocytes retrived."

"Really?" I'm surprised by fertility of my eggs.

"We were able to make seven viable embryos. We can have them inserted into your uterus tomorrow and have you stay overnight for observation and send you home the next day sunday."

"That's good right?" Christian asks.

"It's very good. I'll leave you to get some rest." She leaves the room as I adjust to the bed.

"Are you alright?"Christian asks me.

"Yeah. I just had a dream while I was out. About our baby."

"You did?"

"I did. Her room was pink with stuffed animals all around but all I could get a glimpse of was the top of her head full of dark hair."

"Well I think she'll be beautiful with you as her mother." He says as he smiles. He kisses me and my forehead as he laid his hand on my stomach. "It's going to work Ana, I can feel it."

"Let's hope so." I say as I hold his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four Weeks Later_

Ana's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off on the nightstand. I reach over and shut it off. I look over to my side and see the empty side of the bed where Christian sleeps. He's been on a buisness trip in Los Angelas for the last three days and comes home today. We promised we would find out my test results together. They transfered two embryos to better our chances so we're expecting one to take. I'm tempted and nervous to take the test now since it's best advice to take it in the morning but I rather wait to take it later and drink plenty of water so the test would come out clear. I get out of bed and walk out of the room to check on Teddy. I open the door and see Teddy cuddling with his teddy bear. I tip toe over to his bed and sit on the side. I shake his shoulder a little and he opens his eyes slowly.

"Good Morning Little Man."

"Hi Mama."

"Are you ready to come with mommy today?" He nods his head.

"Dada."

"Dada is coming home today." I say as I lift him out of bed and into my arms to go give him a bath. I look at him sleeping on my shoulder and imagine carrying him alongside a little brother or sister.

 _ **Grey Publishing**_

I sit in my office reviewing over a manuscript while Teddy is taking a nap after I fed him. I look at my phone and see a text from Christian. I pull it from my desk and it reads "Can't wait to be home."

I smile at the text and reply "Can't wait to have you home." back to him. I take a picture of Teddy sleeping in his playpen on his stomach and covered by his blanket. He replies "Kiss my mini me for me." I can't wait to have him back home for us and to find out if we're pregnant.

 _ **Grey House**_

I walk out of the bathroom with two Clear Blue tests in my hand. I sit them down on the night stand and turn them over so I don't see the results. I sit on the side of my bed and wait for Christian to come home. I'm really hoping for these two tests to say what we hope for. I hear footsteps in the hallway and I turn around to see Christian walk in. He drops his bags ad runs over to the bed and kisses me. He presses his forehead against mine and we take a moment to just breathe before we look.

"Hi." He says to me.

"Hi." I look into his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous but I'm ready."

"Here it goes then." We both grab a test and we count to three before we look. We both turn them over and get the same answer.

 _Negative._

My face goes from excitement to dissapointment looking at the negative results. I really thought the first try would take but my assumption turned out to be wrong.

"Hey Hey, it's okay. We can try again when your ready. There are five more babies that can come out of this." He holds my face in his hands. "It's going to be okay."

"I just feel like I dissapointed you."

"You could never dissapoint me. We will have a baby. It'll take time but it will happen for us."

"I hope so." He moves up to me and hugs me tightly. I rest my head on his shoulder as tears fall down my face. I have to hold out hope and have faith the next try will happen for us.


	6. Chapter 6

_**August 2013~Christian's P.O.V**_

We sit down in the doctor's office with Dr. Greene going over the next steps of the 2nd round cycle. Ana is sitting in the chair and tapping her finger on the arm. She's been nervous about this not turning out okay but she's needs to keep the faith as do I. I take her hand and hold it in mine.

"First of all, I want to tell you that the IVF process is hard but still successful. The 1st cycle is normal not to work and later cycles do turn out with positive results."

"When can we start?" Ana asks.

"We have two options. We can go through the hormone injections for ore eggs to increase chances or we can go in and transfer another egg after your period is over."

"Let's do another transfer. I can't go through the needles again."

"Alright. I'l schedule an appointment for you for two weeks from today. I have a nurse come in to do an ultrasound just to check mechanics while you go through the papers." She gets up from her desk and leaves the room. I turn to Ana and she is looking at the window with worry.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to work this time around." I say to her as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I know. It's just hard going through all of this, it wasn't how I saw this all happening for us."

"If you're not ready then we can wait."

"No I want to do this. We still five more chances, let's just take it one at a time so we don't run out."

"We won't run out. One of the eggs will take."

"Are you okay with all of this."

"I am. I know that it will happen for us. Whatever you want to do, I'm with you." I kiss her hand and her forehead, resting her head on my shoulder. I feel her fear over the matter and how scared he is. I feel the same and pray that this works for us. The family we hope for will come.

 _Later That Night_

Ana is in bed reading her novel when I come out of the shower. She has her glasses on and is focused on it. She's been like that for the last hour to take her mind off of the embryo transfer. I want to take her mind off the matter and have a moment for just the two of us. I get into bed and start kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?" She says laughing.

"I just want to take your mind off everything and take the tension away for a moment."

"I'm on the last day of my period."

"The cut off is seven days and we have twelve to go. Please let me comfort you."

"Teddy has interviews with preschools next month. We have to make time to go."

"Already?"

"They fill up quick and these are the best and prestigous in the state. We both have to be there and make a good impression to get him in. The name isn't going to be enough."

"We will and Teddy will be great. He's pass all the milestones and is going to get in. Now could you please take yourself away from work and spend time with your husband?"

"Now I thought I was the one who said that?" She says looking down at me. "Alright, I've kept you waiting enough." She puts down her book on her nightstand and moves onto her side to face me. "Hi."

"Hey you." I kiss her and roll her over onto her back. She wraps her legs around me and moans in agreance of my motions. I'm about to pull down my pajama pants when the doorbell rings. I pull away and look up at the window. "Who's here at this hour?"

"I don't know." She's about to get up when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, let's pretend we're not home."

"I'n checking the cameras." She reaches over to the tablet on my side and goes through the home security app to check the front door. She sees a woman standing and pacing and she turns around.

"It's Kate."

"It must be a emergency to come to the house."

"She looks worried, I'm gonna get her inside."

"I'll check on Teddy while you check on her." We both get out of bed and head out the room in our seaperate directions. I go to Teddy's room and he's fast asleep and cuddling with his stuffed giraffe. I walk to him and turn on his teddy bear nightlight. I sit on the side of his bed and rub his soft head. So innocent and sweet, the little boy dreaming away in slumber smiling. If he goes to sleep with a smile on face then I'll be content knowing I gave him a childhood.

 _ **Ana's P.O.V**_

I walk downstairs to the front door in a hurry. Knowing Kate, she only comes in person if there's a emergency. I go to the to open it to find a crying Kate in tears.

"Kate, what's wrong you're shaking.

"I need someone to talk to and I couldn't do it over the phone."

"Come in." Se walks in and I close the door behind me. "Come in the den, what's going on?"

"Elliot is on a work trip and won't be back to tomorrow. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until I got home this afternoon." She said as we sat on the couch.

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No, he would never."

"What is it then?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not even Christian."

"I promise. What is then sweetie you're scaring me."

"I think I might be pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Ana's P.O.V

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a week late and I've been sick for days. I thought it was all PMS until I looked at the calendar. I took three tests and they were all positive."

"So are we happy or are we sad?" She obviously looks distress but I want to try and calm her down just to be safe for the baby.

"It's just really soon. We said that we were going to wait a good year before we start trying. I have my job and the apartment. Ana, I'm not ready. We're not ready." She says as she raises her hands.

"Okay honey calm down." I take her hands in mine and pause her."

"I know I sound crazy but it's just that we have a timeline."

"Not everything goes to plan sweetie. I'm almost twenty four ad I got a husband and a kid."

"I'm just scared. I'm not exactly the most maternal person out there you know."

"You're good with Teddy. You'e not going to know everything when it comes to kids but you'll figure it out together."

"What if Elliot isn't ready?"

"Christian wasn't ready either but that was just because he was scared of being a good parent and what our relationship will end up being with kids. Elliot could be different. But if he does go off, call me and will kick his ass." She laughs.

"Thanks. Sorry for jumping in on you. I know you and Christian must be occupied." She points out my nightgown hiding under my robe.

"Of course not, you're family and you can come anytime. Why don't you stay the night and we can talk more in the morning over breakfast."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"I have a closet. You shouldn't be alone right now." I hold my hand out to her and she takes it as we stand up from the couch together.

"Okay, thank you Annie." We walk up the stairs and I take her over to one of the guest rooms. "I'll go bring you some pajamas from my closet. I'll be right back." I open the door for her and she walks in as she let's go of my hand. A soon as she closes the door, I exhaled the breath I was holding in during our conversation. Why does God want to mess with me like this? I'm happy for my best friend but I can't help but feel upset. I wipe my tears and walk back to my bedroom. Christian is sitting on the bed and was waiting for me.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're all good. Kate's spending the night, she was pretty shaken up."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's some stuff that's kind of in the vault for now."

"So do you want to put a pin in for tonight?"

"I want you to go change into one of your suits and go downstairs to the playroom and wait for me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her and Teddy to hear me scream when you fuck me for the next two hours."

"Yes Mam." He stands up and kisses me.

* * *

I walk out of the closet of the playroom wearing my school girl outfit. My hair is in a loose tied bun and I'm wearing glasses. The top buttons of my shirt is open and my skirt is high up to where my pink thong was visible.

"Good evening Professor Grey."

"Ms. Steele." He takes off his fake glasses as I stand in front of him as he sits on the bad.

"I'm here for my tutoring session."

"Yes. I actually wanted to give a full lab demonstration of the reproductive anatomy." He says as he rubs the back of my thighs.

"Sir I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not pray tell Ms. Steele?"

"Because I'm on my period."

"Trust me Ms. Steele, we will be able to do the lab."

"But I could still get pregnant on my period." He stops rubbing and he looks up at me with concern.

"Do you want to use protection this time?"

"No." We mentally look at each other and he puts his hand on my stomach and I put mine on his head. He kisses me and he presses his hand against my cheek. He pulls away from me and we look at each other with the assurance of what we're going to do.

"Okay. I'm going to lay you down now." He turns my body and lays me down on the bed. He starts kissing down my body as I look up at the ceiling. We know there's a slight chance we could conceive but any way helps. I just hope this could happen for us soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Three 1/2 weeks Later~September 2013_**

 _Ana's P.O.V_

I'm sitting in the bathroom on the toilet after I threw up twice. This is the third day in a row that this happened and the nasusea has been up and down since.

"No Ana, it's too early Ana. You can't know this soon." I can't be pregnant this soon. We only tried on my period that one time but it could be possible. We have our embryo transfer scheduled for this week and abstained for the last week. It's only been a few weeks but it could be possible. I reach into the bottom cabinent and pull out the clear blue test. It can estimate how many weeks far along I am. I open the box and pee on the stick quickly. I put the cap on and part of me wants to not look thinking it could say no. I put it back in the box and hide it back in the cabinet to look at it in the morning. It's almost two in the morning and I can't think properly with all this emotion. I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth of all the vomit. I open the door and Christian was standing there about to knock.

"You okay? I saw the light was on."

"Yeah. Just go back to sleep." I kiss him and walk him back to bed. I lay down on his chest and he wraps his arms as we both start to fall back to sleep.

"You still want to go through with the transfer?"

"Yeah. I already pushed it back a week just cause of our schedules and I don't want to keep pushing it off."

"I just want to make sure you're sure." He says rubbing my back.

"I am." I kiss his shoulder and rest my head back down. I try to erase the tension of my test in my mind and go back to sleep.

"Let's get some rest. We have a long morning tomorrow with Teddy and he's going to be cranky when we wake him up." He yawns and I chuckle as I start to doze off.

* * *

 ** _Collins-Worth Academy_**

Christian and I walked through the halls of the preschool with Teddy walking between us holding our hands. This is the fourth school we've seen and so fa it's become our favorite off our list. The co-head mistress has been giving us a tour all morning.

"We have chefs to prepare lunches for the children, all organic and gluten free upon request by the parents. We also have trained health professionals in case of any medical emergency and have constant security maintaining the perimeter at all times."

"It all sounds amazing." I say to her.

"What is your graduation rate?" Christian asks.

"Christian, he hasn't been accepted yet?"

"He's not the first parent to ask. We've had our students graduate and accepted to the top universities in the country. Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Stanford."

"That's impressive." He says.

"We have a few spots open for next spring and I believe Teddy will be the perfect addition to our class."

"That sounds perfect." I say to her as I hold Christian's arm.

"We'll be in touch." We go back to her office to do starter paper work and leave in the car. Taylor is driving us back in the car while we all sit in the back together. Teddy is asleep as Christian and I sit in the car in silence.

"Are you okay? You've been rather quiet today."

"I took a test last night. I haven't looked at it yet, it's sitting in the bathroom."

"Why did you say anything?"

"It was out of impulse. I didn't want to get your hopes up again."

"It's okay. You wanted to wait, that's fine." He says taking my hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can we get in to see Doctor Greene today?"

"Absolutely. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I love you." He kisses my hand sweetly.

"I love you too." I say crying as I look at him.

* * *

We're both sitting Dr. Grenne's exam room in her office. I had done the initial vitals examination and peed in the cup so now I'm sitting on the exam room table with Christian at my side. If it was positive then we start our careful process of the pregnancy but if negative then we go through with the transfer today. Dr. Greene walks in with her glasses and chart in hand.

"So from your urinalysis, congratulations are in order."

"So we're pregnant."

"In deed." I instantly smile and Christian kisses me with pure joy. "Now from we have here, you're looking at about three weeks so it's early to tell but through a transvaginal ultrasound can give us an intel are where you're at." Dr. Grenne preps the equipment and has the probe inserted into me. She has the monitor to see the inside of my uterus. We don't see anything yet but can hear a thumping sound.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"It's fine it's just that we're getting a heartbeat from here."

"I thought it was early for it." Could I be more far along than I thought.

"I'll be right back, I have to check with one of my nurses." Dr. Greene detaches the equipment and turns off the monitor. She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

"What are you thinking?" He says to me.

"Hopefully things are okay. Maybe that test from weeks ago was wrong."

"Let's hope." He kisses my Forehead and my hand to keep me calm. Dr. Greene walks back into the room and her face is in disaray. "What's wrong?" He says to her.

"We may possibly have a problem." And just like that, our joy turned into despair so quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Christian's P.O.V

I turn over to silence the alarm before it goes off. I click the remote on my nightstand and opens the automatic blinds to our windows. The sun rising through the curtains makes me open my eyes this morning. It was Saturday and both our days off. Ana hasn't been back to work since the surgery and has been resided herself to our bed since. She eats whatever is brought to her bedroom and hasn't been outside the house. I lean over and kiss her forehead to wake her. She only pushes me away as she clings to her pillow.

"Ana, please come out of bed. You can't spend your birthday in the dark."

"I want to be in the dark."

"Dr. Greene says you need to start moving again."

"She also said to take my own time to recover."

"Ana no one could've known this would happen."

"My body obviously doesn't want me to be pregnant.'

"Don't say that."

"Then what should I say Christian." She turns over to look at me. "We try six months for a baby only to get a botched job."

"An etopic pregnancy can happen naturally or mechanically. No one could have saw this happening."

"But it did happen, to me." She pulls the blanket over herself and turns away from me.

"Okay. I'll see about getting you breakfast." I rub her shoulder as I get out of bed. I turn the automatic blinds on so she can have her peace. I know she 's going through her grieving period but I fear that she may never get out of the dark. I walk out of the room and go downstairs to open the windows when the doorbell rings. I walk over to the door ad open it to see Kate and Elliot standing there. Kate was holding a container holding a cake for Ana for her birthday. "Hey, thanks for coming."

"How is she?" She hugs me and I don't flinch this time. Kate never hugs me but this time the hug was needed.

"She won't leave the room." I take the cake container to put int he kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her." Kate goes up the stars while me and Elliot go to the kitchen.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Gail's with him outside. He's been missing his mom but she was restricted to bed rest after coming home from the hospital. She hates not being able to pick him up and play with him."

"How are you doing man?"

"I can't come up with words to sum it all up. I didn't think s trying for a baby would mean Ana being in so much pain."

"Hey no one could have saw this happen."

"When the doctor came back in the room to tell us, Ana's face was just in shock. One egg didn't make it while the other moved up into one of her tubes and attach to that. If we didn't go in that day, she could have-" I can't stop myself from crying. I cover my face with my hands and rest my head on the counter.

"Hey Chris, come here." He pulls me into a hug and I just cry into his shoulder. It's the first time I've cried in front of him and the first moment we've had as brothers.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later~ October 2013**_

"She's been distant from me and Teddy lately. I've given her space and I've taken my own time to grieve. I'm just scared that she not be willingly to come back from this." I say to my mom across next to me on the couch.

"You're doing exactly what you should be doing. You're giving her your love and support. This is an emotional blade to her heart that she needs to work through own her own. Give her time, give her patience, let her come to terms with what's happened to the both of you."

"When will she let me in?"

"When she's ready to talk about it and begin the steps to the healing process." My mom knew first hand what Ana's going through. She had gone through fertility struggles with dad before they decided to adopt. "You go to work, I'll stay with Ana and Teddy today."

"Thank you mom." She hugs me tightly and gives a kiss on the head. She knows just the right thing to say.

* * *

Ana's P.O.V

I open the door and my eyes squint at the light. I breathe in the air of the house and exhale the tension in my body. I walk down the stairs ad hear somebody in the kitchen. I walk through the living room and into the kitchen to see Grace placing waffles on a plate.

"Morning sunshine. I made breakfast." She says putting the food on the table.

"Where's Christian?"

"He went to the office today. Teddy is taking a nap and he's already taken his bath and had breakfast. Come sit with me dear." I walk over to the table and sit down at the table next to her. She made me blueberry waffles with bacon and a cup of English breakfast tea. "How are you feeling today?"

"The pain is almost gone. It's just some cramps every now and then."

"I understand. I was the same with my first miscarriage. It was harder cause it was just before the 12th week."

"I keep asking myself how I didn't know for almost six weeks. I didn't feel anything wrong or out of the ordinary."

"It's normal for women to not feel symptoms during the first trimester. The nausea and pain are tied to etopic pregnancies."

"We wanted to have another baby and when the natural way wasn't working started IVF. We could have a baby and have some on reserve for when we want to have more." She reaches over to hold my hand

"There's nothing wrong with how you make a family. The worst feeling anyone can feel is losing a child, not matter how small or how big they are, they are still your babies. But that doesn't mean that you can't try again. It will happen in time. You just have to be patient and he has to be patient too." I look over and see Teddy walk in the kitchen.

"Hey Ted Ted."

"Hello Teddy."

"Hi mommy. Hi grandma" I lift him in my arms and sit him down in my lap.

"We're you playing with Gail outside."

"Yeah." I look down at him and kiss his little cheeks. I look at him and think about him being only child.

"What if it never happens again?"

"If that comes to forition, you can always have children in other ways. Nothing's impossible."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ana's P.O.V_

I sit on the bed waiting for Christian to come home. I've already put Teddy to bed so we wouldn't have any disturbances. I hear his footsteps up the stairs and turn to face the door. He opens the door and walks in the room in his dress pants and his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hi."

"Hey, I thought you would already be asleep."

"No I actually went out today."

"Really?" He sat down next to me."

"Yeah, I went out with Teddy and your mom to the park and out to lunch. It felt good just being outside and in sunlight."

"That's great."

"I also wanted to talk to you, about the kids."

"Okay. But first I want you to be comfortable when talking about this. Can we take a bath together?"

"Christian you know I still want to wait until I'm ready."

"I know., this isn't purely sexual. I haven't touch or held you in so long. I just want to have a night with you and just talk."

"Okay." We get up from the bed and go into the bathroom together. I sit on the toilet while Christian gets the bath started. He adds in the lavender bath salts that I like and I light a couple of candles to help me relax. We've haven't really spent intimate time together so I figured it could be nice to make it a little romantic. I turn my head and see the bubbles start to rise in the tub. We start taking off our clothes and we left in just our skin. He helps me into the tub and move to ones side of the tub. He gets in and sits back on the other side. I put my hair in a lazy bun with the hair tie on my arm and sit back completely.

"How do you feel?"

"This is really nice. I missed doing this."

"Me too." He starts to massage my feet and I feel the tension in my feet and ankles start to release. I remember what we need to talk about and move off my back onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Christian, I want to talk about the baby."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for shutting you out. I really just feel into this hole that I kept digging deeper myself into."

"I get it. I felt that so many times thinking it was going to get better but it does."

"It's just trying for this baby has been dissapointing and frustrating."

"I understand."

"I know that I would've miscarried if we kept it but feeling part of you die was like a knife to the gut. And I know you felt the same too and I never asked how you felt about it all."

"It hurt. That I couldn't help you or fix it somehow. Having to watch you go through that was painful to see and I never want you go through that again." I touch his cheek and kiss his forehead.

"Promise me if you ever feel like your hurting, talk to me. Even when the other person shuts off, don't keep it all in."

"Okay." He kisses me softly and rests his forehead against mine. "Do you wanna stop trying?"

"I want to put it on pause but I don't to give up."

"Neither do I."

"I do want to try again when the new year, I just need time to heal. For us to heal together. Do you want to stop trying?"

"No but I don't want to jump into it again. I want us to take our time."

"One step at a time." I hug him and he holds me in his arms for I don't know how long. We forget the noise and remember each other."

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving 2013**_

I walk down the stairs with Teddy at my hip dressed in his holiday clothes for dinner. He's been waiting on The Grey Family Thanksgiving feast all afternoon. He took his nap and he's ready to eat and so is his daddy. I walk past the living room and Christian watch the game with his dad and Elliot. Seeing him having fun puts a smile on my face. We've been going to counseling after the losing the baby and been spending more time together as a family. Tonight I want to have the night to ourselves. We've haven't had sex in two months and he's been so patient with me. But I want to connect with my husband again.

I walk into the kitchen and see Kate in the kitchen making her mashed potatoes and mac n cheese. She loves her side dishes for Thanksgiving and even now that she's pregnant she is practically living in the kitchen. She's only four months along but she's starting to show easily. She's not a poncho girl but she is one until they announce the pregnancy.

"Something smells good." We walk over and stand next to her, taking a sniff of the fumes coming from the bowls.

"You both have to wait until this makes it to the table."

"Come on, Teddy's been waiting all morning and mama's hungry. Can we just get a little?" I start to make a face and hold Teddy next to me as he makes his boy doll face.

"Okay you both can have a little." She takes two spoons and takes a whip of mashed potatoes. I take one spoon while she feeds a little bit to Teddy.

"That's so good."

"Thank you."

"So how much longer are you going to be wearing ponchos?" I ask her.

"We're waiting for the right time." I put Teddy in his high chair and give him a cookie. I walk back to Kate and take her hand, her responding by turning to me.

"Kate, you don't have to put it off for me. It's your baby, have your moment."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Thank you." She hugs me and we have a moment together. "God, did you always cry this much when you were pregnant?"

"Only when my stomach kept getting bigger and my shoes couldn't fit anymore." We laugh as we seperate from our hug. "Listen, do you mind taking Teddy with you black friday shopping?"

"Of course. Are you staying behind?"

"Yeah. Me and Christian are going to have some times to ourselves after dinner."

"Oooh, I got you."

"We haven't had anytime for it in months and we've been through so much therapy to get back to us."

"I get it. Well we can take Teddy out for as long as you want. Do you need anything? Condoms? Lube? Flogger?"

"Kate!" I hit her shoulder to keep her voice down.

"I'm just kidding."

* * *

After dinner, Christian and I volunteer to clean up and stay in while everyone goes out to shop and see the Christmas lights. Christian and I are washing the dishes next to each other, sneaking in smiling smirks at each other.

"So it's just us in the house?" He says to me.

"Yeah it is just us. There's a lot to do on our own."

"Yeah."

"How about we finish up here and take some wine upstairs and watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good."

"I'll meet you upstairs."

"Okay." I kiss his cheek and walk over to the counter to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. I walk out of the kitchen and rush upstairs to get myself ready. I go into his room and sit the bottle and glass down on the nightstand. I look through my suitcase and find my maroon bra and panties. I strip down my clothes and change into the lingerie. I take my hair out of it's ponytail and pull apart the waves. I walk over to the light switch and turn down the lights giving a sultry vibe to the room. I sit down on the bed and arch my back a little to look sexy. I get my breathing settled and wait for Christian to come to the room. I sit on my elbows and start to hear his footsteps. I bite my lip and raise my shoulders. The door opens and Christian walks in with a bowl of popcorn and a shocked look in his face.

"Hi."

"Hi. I thought we were watching a movie?"

"I thought we could have time for our own little movie."

"Really?" He says putting the popcorn down on a seaperate table. He walks over to me and stands in front of my legs. I sit up as he gets on his knees in front of me.

"I know we've been taking our time. I've missed you and want to connect with you." I put my hands on his face and look him in the eyes. He rests his hands on my shoulders and

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mae love to me Christian." He kisses me as he gets up. He walks to the door and when I think he's about to leave but he instead locks the door. He turns back around and takes his grey dress shirt, leaving him in a whitebeater. He gets back down on his knees and he starts to kiss me deeply. I wrap my legs around his waist and press my chest against his. He wraps his arms around my back and lays me down on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last Update for 2018. Will Continue the story after new years. Have a Great Holiday**_

* * *

 _ **December 2013**_

 _Ana's P.O.V_

I wake up to kisses on my neck and arms wrapped around me. I smile at the smell of his aftershave and feel his stuble on my cheek. I open my eyes and turn around to see Christian smiling at me.

"Morning."

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"You love watching me sleep don't you?"

"Can you blame me? You're so damn beautiful." He kisses my neck and it tickles me.

"Okay, okay. I need to get out of this bed and get ready."

"It's Saturday."

"It's also my post-op with Doctor Greene today."

"Right. Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's just a ultrasound and blood test. I have to drink a bunch of water so she can just do it on my stomach instead of using that damn prod. I'll be back time for us to go to your parents."

"Okay." He kisses my shoulder and rests his head in between the nape of my neck.

"That doesn't mean I don't want something else in there." I move my hand under the blankets and down his thigh into his sweat pants, grabbing his semi hard erection. "You're always prepped and ready."

"You want to?"

"We got time." I move my ass against his groin and he pulls up my nightgown. He pulls out his member and pushes it inside me. I grab the pillows and turn my head to kiss him. He puts his hand on my left hip and lifted my right leg with the other. He starts thrusting inside me and I let him take control of my body. He moves my leg and turns me onto my stomach. He doesn't pull out at any moment and I feel him get harder against my walls.

"Is this what you want?" He says in my ear.

"Yes Sir." I groan and let my head fall onto the pillow as he continued his morning ravaging of my body.

* * *

I sit the waiting room drinking my third bottle of water in the last hour. I'm hoping that my organs have healed from surgery and that we'll be able to start trying again. Our eggs are still on ice and are viable so there are five more chances for us to have another baby. We decided that we can start trying again come February once we get the clearance from that I'm healthy to start on the hormones again.

"Mrs. Grey." The nurse calls my name and I grab my bag as I get up. She walks me into the back into the exam room and I sit down on the exam room table. She takes my vitals and a blood sample from me as per usual for my visits. She asks for me to unbutton my pants and places a towel on top of my stomach. I ease my pants down and place the towel right above my underwear. Dr. Greene walks in as she puts on her gloves.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Grey, How are we feeling today?"

"I'm feeling okay. I'm not experiencing the cramps anymore and I been getting my periods again."

"Good to hear. Now you already know why we're here today. We're gonna make sure your fallopian tube has recovered and that the scarring on your uterus has died down. Did you drink plenty of water as I requested?"

"Yes."

"Good let's go ahead then." She puts the cold gel on my stomach and puts the scanner on my stomach. She turns on the monitor and I see my reproductive organs in black and white. "Your fallopian tube are healing adequately, the scarring was minimal. Your uterus is still looking good."

"So am I cleared to start back on my hormones next year." She doesn't reply back to me as she looks at the screen. "What is it?"

"Ana, I need to show you something." I turns the screen to me and points to part of the screen as she has the scanner still on my uterus. "Do you see that right there?" I look at the screen and see the little globe in the side. She moves the scanner over it and we hear a thumping drum sound. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

"Is that?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you sure?"

"We have to run tests but from what I can see here, it's most likely what we assume."

"How far along?"

"Right about five weeks." Oh my god. Our miracle happened. It's ear;y and soon to tell but it's right in front of me. I'm pregnant again.


	12. Chapter 12

I look at the little sonogram and still can't believe that I'm pregnant. This little embryo is growing with a beating heart inside of me. I put my hand on my stomach discretely as Taylor was driving me back. I had the sonogram photo in my wallet and had my phone in hand next to it. I look through my calendar and scroll through the months prior. We conceived on Thanksgiving towards the end of my fertile window and my due is set for August next year. I didn't think this would happen so quickly. This is truly a Christmas miracle. I want to wait Christmas Eve to tell Christian. It'll be a surprise and perfect Christmas present for him.

We get back to the house and the car was already pulled out of the garage. Teddy was playing with the flowers in the front garden while Christian took pictures of him. He loves capturing every moment Teddy has to keep and it's so sweet. I step out of the car and Teddy turns around when I close the door. He toddles to me and I lift him in my arms. I kiss his sweet cheeks, making him laugh

"Hi baby boy. Were you and your daddy waiting for me?" I saw walking up to him and kissing his lips.

"We just finished loading up the car. I'm driving us over. How did your appointment go?"

"It went good. Everything healed up great and I'm a happy and healthy. So were good to start when were ready."

"Great. I got all our stuff packed and Teddy's toys so he doesn't get too fussy."

"Including Wubby?" I talk about his stuffed giraffe.

"Yes including Wubby."

"I hope there's room for the gifts. I stopped at the mall to pick up the last ones we ordered."

"There's room in the trunk."

"Good cause I also hoping you're up for a quick snack after we get there. Tell them we have to go to the mall and we can park on the far side of the estate. We got an alibi."

"Mrs. Grey, there's a child present." He laughs at Teddy whose's resting on my shoulder.

"He doesn't what we're talking about. So are you in?"

"Yeah. Let's get there then." He kisses me and takes Teddy to put him in his car seat. I get in the front seat of our Audi8 and sit back in the seat. As he loads the car, I exhale in relief that I didn't blurt it out. I'm so excited to tell him but I want to make a special surprise for Christmas.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

 _Christmas Eve. The night of the Grey's annual Christmas party. One of the biggest social events of the year in Seattle society._ Tonight I'm going to tell Christian I'm pregnant. I don't know how I've been able to keep this a secret for three days. He hasn't been able to keep his hands off me since we've gotten to his parents house. With my extra hormones, I haven't been saying no either. I've avoided wine and smelly foods that would trigger my morning sickness. I'm surprised no one has suspected anything yet, including Kate. We probably won't announce the pregnancy until March when I'm past my first trimester.

I walk out of the bathroom after doing my natural make up. My hair is curled with my bangs out in the front. I have on a sparkling maroon long sleeved dress that went down to my lower knees. My black closed toed heels go along with them and my charm bracelet go along with it. I'm putting on my stud earrings when there's a knock on the door.

"It's open." The door opens and it's Mia. She's in a tight long sleeved pink holiday dress. Her hair is wavy blonde and she has the blush pink make up theme down.

"Hey pretty girl. Figured you'd be hiding from the hysteria downstairs."

"I was just finishing getting ready."

"I just wanted to give this before the party. It's one of the gifts I got you." She pulls a medium square box in gold wrapping from behind her back.

"Mia, it's so sweet." She hands it to me and she sits next to me. I unwrap it and it's a red velvet box. I open it and it's a heart shaped gold locket.

"I found it in this jewelry store in Paris. You can put little pictures in there or put a little birthstone in the fitted part in the middle."

"Mia it's beautiful, thank you." I hug her.

"I want to give you something sentimental. I know this year has been rough for you and Christian but I know next year will be better for you and for Christian."

"Thank you. It's honestly already starting to look better. You and Grace have been such a help to us and Teddy these last few months."

"You're family. That's what family does for each other." She rubs my shoulder and puts her hand on top of mind. We've become so close over the last two years. With all her traveling and me with my job and domestic life, we somehow stayed having a sisterly relationship.

"Mia, there's something I want to show you but you need not tell anyone, especially Christian. I haven't even told him yet."

"Scoutts honor. What is it?" I reach down for my purse and grab my wallet. I unhook the latch and open it. I hand it to her and her eyes light up when she sees the sonogram. "Is that?"

"It is."

"OH MY GOD! Conrgatulations." She hugs me immediately. "How far along are you?"

"About five weeks. It was a complete surprise, I've only known for a couple of days."

"When are you telling Christian?"

"After the party. I wanted to make it a sweet little Christmas present since this is a miracle baby."

"I'm so happy for you both." She hugs me again and I hug her back.

"We should probably head downstairs before your mom send s a search party to look for us."

* * *

The house is lit up with so many decorations of gold and red. The tree is so high and decked with so many ornaments. People are dressed for the season with their spouses and children. The music is playing and drinks are pouring through the house. We get to the bottom of the stairs and I spot Christian by the piano. I walk over to him and when he sees me, he grabs two glasses of champagne from a tray. I don't know how long I can keep passing up drinks before people start asking questions. He dressed in a navy blue suit with a white collar shirt and he looks so handsome. Control yourself Ana, save that for later.

"There's my girl. I thought you were hiding upstairs?" He kisses me and I wrap my arm around him.

"And miss all of this?"

"Yeah, mom and dad really outdid themselves again." He hands the glass to me and I push it away.

"I don't want to take it on an empty stomach."

"I most certainly will." Mia pops from behind me and takes the glass from him. I turn around and mouth "thank you" to her.

"Are you okay? You've been off the last couple of days."

"I just can't wait to give you my present later."

"I know. Our usual tradition I never get tired of. Maybe we get do our gift exchange early before dinner."

"Right now?" I'm surprised while trying to stay calm about how I will tell him. "What about the family portrait?"

"We got a good twenty minutes."

"What about Teddy?"

"He's with my grandfather." I try to come up with excuses but no avail.

"Fine but twenty minutes and that's it." We sneak our way through the party and back up the stairs. This was sooner than expected but at least I'll get to tell him about mini blip now.

* * *

We walk into the room and as soon as we get in, he locks lips with me as he locks the door. He pushes me on the bed and he gets on his knees in front of me. I sit up before he can take anything off.

"I guess we should exchange our gifts now."

"Which ones because I was thinking along the lines of something chocolate." He whispers in my ear as his hand goes up my thigh.

"Christian, I really want to to give you this present before we do anything physical."

"Okay, show me." I reach under the bed and pull out a square blue velvet box. I hand it to him and he looks in wonder of what's inside.

"It's small but I think you'll like it." He opens the box and he finds a small golden picture frame with Blip two's sonogram. He has the same one but with Teddy's in his office

"It's a frame of Teddy's first pictures."

"That isn't Teddy."

"Then who-" He connects the dots quickly and he looks at me with eyes starting to tear up. "Ana is this-"

"Yes."

"Are you really?"

"Yes."

"I need to hear you say it." I put my hands on the side of his face.

"I'm pregnant." I start crying and he starts to cry too. He hugs me and lifts me off the bed. "But how?"

"Thanksgiving. I found out at my last appointment and wanted it to make it a surprise for you. Are you happy?"

"Ana, I'm so happy. This is the best Christmas you could ever give me." He kisses me and goes down on his knees to kiss my flat stomach. "Little Blip."

"Our Little Blips." I say rubbing his hair thinking of our son and second baby on the way.

"Wait there's twins." He says popping off on his feet.

"No it's just one."

"This is the best present ever." He says not being able to to take his hands off my stomach.

"Well that's not the only present." I say pulling him back towards the side of the bed.

"I'm sure there's no other gift better than this."

"Are you sure?" I pull out a pair of fluffy red hand cuffs and a silk black blindfold.

"What are those?" He smiles with curiousity.

"One of your many non-vanilla gifts I got you and you have eighteen minutes to find out. What's it going to be?" I smirk at him as I pull out a small black flogger with my other hand.

"Merry Christmas to me." He says as he lays me back down on the bed as we make out.

* * *

 ** _Alright now that was my last update for 2018. I had to cut it in two so the story wasn't so saturated. You thought I was going to leave you hanging. Will continue with this story in 2019, so basically next week. Have a great New Years! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Janruary 2nd, 2014**_

 _Ana's P.O.V_

I wake up to the feeling of lips pressing against my stomach. I open my eyes to look down to see Christian under the blanket kissing my belly. He has my nightgown pulled up to my breasts and he was in his grey shirt and matching pants pajamas. This is a daily ritual he does. He did the same with Teddy and I love how he's doing it with this baby. Today's another appointment with Dr. Greene to make sure everything is okay. I scheduled it for eight in the morning before work so my head has me waking up two hours before I have to leave. Yes it's been twelve days and I've felt fine but I just want to be on the safe side. I run my hand over his head and he looks up to smile at me.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning."

"Was I interrupting yo and blip?" I joke.

"No. I was just saying good morning before she made you run to the toilet."

"It's weird. It hasn't been that bad with this one but I'm still having nausea spells." He moves up to me and lays down on his side next to me.

"I remember those nights holding back your hair when you had your morning sickness with Teddy."

"You'd talk to him through my belly every day. That's why he loves your voice so much."

"I hope this one loves me as much as he does."

"This baby is going to love you. You're a great daddy." I run my hand over his thin shaved beard. "And how come you're already set on a girl?"

"It's just a theory. I came in you doggy style so the girl sperm got there first."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I read the conception pamphlets we got when we were trying."

"Well we won't know what baby is for ten weeks. For now, we can just call it Blip 2."

"Can I go with you to your appointment today?"

"Of course. You're the father."

"I just don't want to miss anything."

"You won't. I know you are going to be at the doctor's office every week."

"Every week?"

"Just to make sure everything is fine. It's early and anything could happen with our track record."

"Nothing is going to happen to this baby. I promise." He holds my hand and kisses it.

"I'm going to get ready. You want to take a shower and save water?" I say getting out of bed.

"Lead the way." He says holding his hand out to me and I pull him out of bed. He kisses me and I kiss him back. We walk backwards into the bathroom as we take off our clothes.

* * *

 _Dr. Greene office_ has become familiar to me so much. I scheduled bi weekly appointments to make sure everything was okay and the baby is healthy. I'm sitting in the examine room on the table with Christian standing next to me, holding my hand and kissing my fingers. I'm calm but I know that he's nervous. Dr. Greene walks into her room with her clipboard.

"How are we doing today?"

"Good."

"I see we have dad with us today. How are you Mr. Grey?" She says as she shakes his hand.

"Very well."

"So your pre-vitals show what we saw before. Your HCG levels on progressing on track and we calculated your due date for the end of August."

"That seems so far away." I say.

"It will fly by quickly. Now I'm going to do a transvaginal ultrasound so we can have a better view of the baby. I need you to raise your hips for me." She preps the prode with the silicon condom and glue. Christian held my hand tightly as he looked at her inserting it into me.

"It's just standard procedure honey." I tell him.

"I know that." He says as he still stares.

"Okay. Here's your uterus, there's the sac. And there's the heartbeat." She turns the screen to us and we see our baby's heart beating quickly and I smile so big. I turn to Christian and there's tears in his eyes. I let go of his hand and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"It's really strong." He chokes up.

"That's our little blip."

"Baby's developing nicely, strong heartbeat. The little one is inline with gestation. Do we want pictures?"

"Yes." We both say.

"Alright. We'll get them for you after. Now Ana, this second baby will be different from the first so we need to get ahead. I want you to gain weight during the first trimester and take your folic acid daily so there aren't any early complications for you and the baby."

"Yes mam." I know Christian is already planning my meal plan in his head for the next seven months.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom wearing one of Christian's Harvard shirts and I look to see him in bed reading one of the pregnancy books I got him when I was pregnant with Teddy. I love how hands on and involved he was with my first pregnancy and I know he will be the same for the second. I walk over to our bed and crawl to him. I straddle his lap and start kissing his neck. He starts moan as I slightly bite his pleasure spot.

"I thought you were tired." He says as he rubs my back.

"I am but I'm still hungry." I saw against his neck.

"What did you have in mind?" He hand goes down to my ass and he grips it. I look at him in the eyes and tease him by biting my lip.

"Can you get me some chicken wings and ice cream?" He pulls his head back and looks at me in confusion.

"I thought you were talking about sex."

"I mean we can have that after. I'm craving sweet and spicy right now."

"Ana, you heard what doctor Grenne said."

"She said I had to gain weight for the baby. I'm doing that."

"It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"So you're denying me food?"

"I'm not denying."

"Then why can't you do this for your wife?"

"Cause I want what's best for you?"

"Why can't you do this one thing for me? I'm going to get fat anyway. Isn't that what you want?" I yell at him and I start to cry. He sits up and holds me in his arms.

"Please don't cry baby. I'll go get your food. What kind do you want?"

"12 piece wings and double order of large fries from Wingstop."

"Ben Jerry's."

"Vanilla and Birthday cake please." I sniff my nose.

"Okay. I'll have Taylor drive. You stay here and rest." He kisses my forehead and gets out from under the covers. He tucks me in and kisses me. "I'll be back in an hour." He grabs his running jacket and puts on his house shoes to go to the car. When he closes the door, I lift the sheets down and hold my stomach at the spot where the baby is growing.

"Your mommy has daddy wrapped around her finger." I laugh as I spoke to my little blip.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Janruary 2014~ Ten Weeks Along**_

Christian's P.O.V

The alarm goes off and I groan at the repeating noise. I lift my arm and shut it off. It's six in the morning and this morning was going to be busy. Teddy's first day of pre-school is today, Ana has a big presentation today, and I have a conference scheduled with our European investors. Even though we get our eight hours of sleep, I'm still exhausted when I wake up in the morning. I turn over to my other side and find that Ana's not in bed. I sit up and immediately get out of bed to find her. The bathroom door is open and the light is off. I walk out into the hallway and walk pass Teddy's room. I look through the door and he's still asleep. I close the door back and go downstairs. I hear music coming from one of our dens and I follow it. I get closer to the gym and the music gets louder. I turn the corner and see Ana doing lunges while carrying ten pound weights in each of her hands. She looks so focused in her workout and in the zone, it's so attracting. I snap my mind out of it and calmed my dick down. I walk in and she turns her head to see me.

"Morning." She stops her lunges and sets down her weights. She gets back up and walks over to me.

"Morning. When did you wake up?" I kiss her on her lips and hand her a towel from the counter.

"A hour ago. The baby woke me up to go to the bathroom and I couldn't fall back asleep so I starting my day early."

"You seem to have quiet the stamina."

"This baby is really giving me energy." She says wiping her face.

"Oh yeah."

"Uh huh. She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me backwards to the wall, closing the door next to her.

"We have half and hour before Teddy wakes up." She takes off my shirt and starts kissing my chest, sucking on my nipples.

"Ana...shit."

"You like that?"

"Yeah." I hold her head as I lean against the wall to keep my balance. She kisses it and lowers herself down to my torso. I look down at her pulling down my sweatpants and my cock springing out in front of her. She chuckles as she does when little grey pops out when ready. She takes me in her mouth and sucks me off. All I can do is lean back and thrust my hips with her mouth. God she's deep throating me hard and she's moaning my name somehow.

"Christian, time to wake up baby."

I open my eyes and realize I was asleep. Ana is laying on her side next to me and I look down to see a bulge appear under the blaket.

"Were you dreaming about me?"

"Kind of."

"I can tell." She points to my dick.

"I haven't had a wet dream since I was a teenager."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I had more control by then."

"Well it like you were having a moment of weakness."

"I just miss you."

"Christian, it's been three days. Would you rather me throw up on you while we fuck." Her morning sickness came back with a force and has cut into our sex life"

"Sorry for sounding misogynist"

"You"re not. It's okay to have sex dreams, hell I've had them all the time." She moves on top of me and starts kissing me. "I'm top of you and we were in the elevator. We got stuck and it was getting so hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kisses me and starts grinding on my waist. I grab her ass cheeks and move with her. Even dry sex can keep us going. I feel my groin start to feel tighter and ready to cum when Ana lifts her head and looks deep into my eyes. She projectiles vomit onto my shirt and I didn't even have time flinch. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll wash it off." I get off the bed and held my hand out to her. "Come."

"You still want me?"

"I'll always want you. Even with the vomit." I chuckle and she smiles. She takes my hand and I lead her into the bathroom.

* * *

I drive the three of us to Teddy's first day of pre-school. He's so used to waking on schedule and his daily activities but I don't think he knows where we're going. I took so many pictures in his little school uniform and Ana was just laughing at how I was such a dad.

"I can't believe he's not even crying." I say to Ana in the front seat.

"Just wait till we get there."

"What if he cries when we leave?

"He's been without us before. He'll be just fine."

"I'm just scared. What if the other kids exclude him?"

"Christian they're two year olds. You're over thinking this. Teddy is very sociable and he's played with other kids before. He can make it five hours without us." We pull up to the school and it's a carpool style drop off. "You want me to take him while you find somewhere to park?"

"Yeah."I'll meet you two at the front." She steps out of the car and takes Teddy out of his car seat. I got to park the car and it's packed. I finally find a spot and see kids with their parents walking. Moms kissing their kids cheeks and dads on their phones. I never want to be a part time dad even though I'm working. I get to Ana and Teddy and I just hug her.

"What was that for?"

"Just because. Let's get inside." We both take his hand and walk into the school. The whole five minutes were a blur. Going into the class, meeting his teacher, going through paperwork to sign. All I remember is him waving goodbye to us and us leaving. We get back into the car and I exhale a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"He's going to be fine."

"I know. So we have the day off, what do you wanna do for the next five hours?"

"I have something in mind." She says rubbing her hand down my pants and I bite down on my own lip.

* * *

"That's it, just like that baby." She moans as I'm going down on her. She wanted to be fully wet before we had sex so as soon as we came in the playroom, she had me on my knees. Her erotic tastes are very tantelizing when she's pregnant. Her legs are bent on the edge of the bed while I'm on my knees in front of her. She's gripping the sheets and screaming my name as she cums. I lick the inside of her thighs as her body came down from it's high.

"Was that good?"

"You were amazing." She exhales. "Give me the plug."

"Which one?" I say kissing her lower lips.

"The butt plug. I want you to fuck me with the plug on the slab table." I look up at her and she's biting her lip.

"Why don't we just stay on the bed huh?" I say moving up to her and kiss her on the lips.

"What you don't wanna fuck me now?"

"No I do wanna fuck you just not that way. It's too much pressure on your groin."

"I know what my vagina can take. Christian I told you I'm not a fucking doll. We can still fuck like we always do."

"Can you stop saying fuck?"

"And what's with the filter? If you don't want to be kinky, I can do it myself." She gets up and walks over to the drawer. She grabs her black silk robe and wraps it around her.

"Ana I'm sorry."

"Why so you get so sensitive touch me when it comes to pregnant sex?"

"It's still early."

"That hasn't stopped us before. Is this about the miscarriage?"

"Maybe but I think it is."

"Christian me and this baby are healthy and safe. We're okay and nothing is gonna happen to us again." She walks up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this. Letting go of Teddy's hand made me realize that he's going to be without us."

"He will have us, just not all hours of the day."

"I just really jumped to protecting the baby all of a sudden."

"Trust me you're already are." She kisses me sweetly.

"I'm sorry I got you mad."

"It's okay. These hormones are seriously taking me out right now."

"We can still do the plug if you want to."

"Really?"

"Figured it'd be my turn to submit for a change."

"Well as you wish Mr. Grey."

"Yes mam." I pull her down with me on the bed as she laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

**February 2014~ 12 Weeks Along**

Ana's P.O.V

"Now this is a new level of romantic." I say as I open the door to our hotel room.

"So you like it?"

"Christian it's beautiful."

"I figured we do something low key." He says as he carries me bridal style through the thershold of our penthouse hotel room. He wanted to whisk me away some where warm so we left Teddy with Grace and Carrick and he flew me out to Miami for Valentine's Day this morning. He's usually kept us in Seattle for Valentine's Day the last two years. When I was pregnant with Teddy, he set up a romantic dinner for the weekend and last year, he took us to an exclusive cabin resort last year. This year I'm pregnant again and this is considered our baby moon before baby number two comes. We tour around the room and look at the view of the beach outside. He sets me down and I walk to the window and my eyes are mesmerized by the ocean water.

"What made you pick Miami?"

"Relaxation. Something simple and calm for both of us." He rests his head in the nape of my neck, wrapping his arms around me.

"Simple seems far from your vocabulary."

"I figured we did something different for Valentine's Day."

"Well I love it already. So what agenda do you have planned for us today because I'm in need of a nap."

"Well we're three hours ahead of Seattle so it's already the afternoon. We had breakfast on the jet."

"And dessert in the mile high club." I giggle.

"You rest." He picks me back up and walks me over to the bed. "Then when you wake up, there will be a surprise waiting for you." He lays me down on the bed and kisses my forehead as I dose off to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and the light of the sun setting is shining in my face. I sit up in bed and the sun was setting outside. The orange and yellow hues outside are so beautiful. I turn my head and see this blush pink and thin strapped maxi dress with a slit on the side and a folded white note on top of it.

 _"Meet me down at the pool, pass the cabanas."_

I grab the dress and change out of my jeans and grey sweater. I take down my ponytail and run my fingers threw my hair. I put on some lip gloss and some blush to have a fresh face. I put on my gold flop and grab my purse and hotel key, along with my phone. I walk out of the room and made my way to the elevator. I hit the button for the fifth floor to the pool area. It's a long way down to the elevator but it finally reached my floor. The doors open and there are two men in hotel uniforms standing in front of the door to the outside pool. There's a sign saying ti's closed, I guess Christian made his own arrangements.

"Good evening Mrs. Grey. Right this way." One of them says as he opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I walk through the door and out to the pool. I walk across and to the stairs to the beach. I get down to the end of the stairs and turn my head to see Christian standing in a white buttoned up shirt and matching dress pants with no shoes on. He looks so chill and laid back, I have never seen him in this comfortable clothing before. He's standing next to a table with white table cloth, lit candles, and red and white rose petals scattered around in the form of a heart. I take off my sandals and walk over to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Grey." I opens his arms out and I walk into them, kissing him.

"Dinner by the beach at sunset. Very romance novel esc Mr. Grey."

"Only the best for you baby."

"This looks beautiful."

"Have a seat." He takes my hand and escorts me to my chair. He sits across from me as a waiter comes to our table with a bottle of what it appears to be wine chilled in ice and carrying two glasses.

"It's sparkling grape juice. I know you can't drink the real stuff."

"It's perfect." The waiter poured our glasses and set the bottle down next to us.

"Thank you sure." Christian tipped him before he left.

"He won't be serving us?"

"He's part of the staff for tonight. We have a seven course meal prepared for us tonight."

"Wow, that is a lot of food."

"The three of us are going to be full by the end of the night and after that, we can go to the pool for a swim."

"I suppose you packed me a bathing suit."

"I have our suits under the table right now."

"Always prepared aren't you Grey?"

"That's my speacility Grey." He says to me and I laugh.

"Here's to our third Valentine's Day Mr. Grey." I say as we raise our glasses.

"Cheers Mrs. Grey." We clink our glasses and took sips of our drinks as we basked in the sunset.


	16. Chapter 16

_**April 2014~ 19 Weeks**_

Ana's P.O.V

I read Teddy his third story in bed to try to get him to sleep. His terrible twos are popping up early. He was ansy when I was getting him into his pajamas. I was able to get him to drink his milk to get him to sleep quicker. I turn to look at him slowly closing his eyes and I slowly make my way out his bed. I pull the blanket over him and turn on his night light. I tip toe to the door and turn off the light. I walk to the door with my hands on my back. Little blip is kicking my lower organs like a punching bag. I walk into the bedroom and Christian is getting in bed after working a full day at work.

"He finally fell asleep?"

"Yeah. He passed out before I got done with good night moon. How's your back?" I ask as I get into bed.

"The shower helped. I didn't think 30 would make me this old."

"You want a back massage?"

"I'm suppose to offering you the massage."

"Let your wife take care of you. Turn off your shirt and on your stomach."

"Okay." He takes off his shirt and turns over on his stomach. I get on his back and start working out the kinks in his back. "How does that feel?"

"Really good." He groans.

"We need to talk about Teddy. I'm worried about how he'll be when he becomes a big brother."

"I thought we had more time."

"Well we have four months to get ready." I move my hands to his shoulders and neck. "What should we do? Talking won't be enough to convince him."

"What about we take him to one of his friend's parties. He can play with younger babies and he'll feel comfortable." He mumbles.

"That sounds like a plan. I know he's gonna live his brother or sister. How about we have some mommy and daddy time before we go to bed?" I whisper in his ear and he's fast asleep. "Oh poor baby." That massage made him fall asleep. I pull the covers over us and turn off the lamplight before I go to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Corner Cafe**_

I walk into the cafe to have lunch with Kate. She's still on maternity leave since having Ava and it's her first time being out with the baby. I spot her from behind with Ava sleeping soundly in her stroller.

"There's my two favorite people."

"Hey You." Kate stands up and hugs me. "That baby's already starting to pop out."

"I know. This one is popping out quicker than Teddy. Ava's gotten so much bigger since I last saw her." I say sitting down in my chair.

"I know. She's growing like a weed. How's Teddy been?"

"The terrible two's have started already."

"Oh no."

"He's testing our patience right now. Christian still sees him as our little baby so I'm over here as the bad guy."

"Well you both gotta be a team about it. Otherwise he's gonna run to dad whenever he's in trouble."

"I know. We gotta get Teddy ready for the baby. We're gonna get him ready for the baby and he just started pre school."

"Maybe I can bring Ava over and he can get adjusted to a new baby around. Also we need to plan your gender reveal." She says as she holds my hands in excitement.

"You just love party planning don't you."

"Well I have plenty of time on my hands."

* * *

 _ **Doctor Greene's Office**_

"Surprised your husband isn't joining us today." She says as she checks on the baby in the ultrasound.

"He had back to back meetings today but he'll be at the next one."

"I know he's excited about finding out the gender of baby number two."

"Yeah. Meanwhile we're trying to keep up with Teddy."

"Having a toddler while pregnant can be exhausting but the key is having a partner. You need to let Teddy know he's still loved but that's there's going to be changes happening."

"How do we do that?"

"Take a day where you spend the day with him but also start to discuss ways to discipline him. That way he won't try to retaliate when the baby comes."

"Thank you Doctor Greene." I step off the exam table and leave her office.

* * *

I walk into the house and Teddy is asleep on the couch while Christain held him against his chest in his arms. I smiling looking at the two of them sleep peacefully. I set my bag down and walk over to them. I crouched down to sit on the couch and woke Christian up by rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey. When did you get home?"

"I just got here. How was the both of yours day?"

"Fine. It was boring at the office today. I got to leave early and I picked up Teddu from school. How was your day?"

"Good. Met with new authors and did my quarterly presentation for the board. Had my appointment with Doctor Greene and Blip #2 is cooking good in here." I say rubbing my stomach.

"That's good."

"I wanted to talk to you about Teddy."

"Me too. I know he's been acting out lately and I've been putting it all on you to discipline him and that isn't fair to you. We need to be a team."

"Thank you. I'm glad you said that cause I got this today." I pull out the baby doll from the bag. It's a classic baby doll with a blanket wrapped at the bottom.

"You got the doll?"

"Yeah. I figured we can start with this and work our way from there."

"Mommy." Teddy wakes up and Christian sits him up with him.

"Hey baby. How was school?" I say running his head.

"Good."

"Me and daddy got you something for you." I hand him the doll.

"Mommy's having a baby and this will give you practice." Christian puts the doll in Teddy's arms and shows him how to hold it.

"Baby sister."

"You might have a sister or a brother. We'll know very soon." Christain says to him. I smile looking at him hold the baby like it was his real sibling. Hopefully when the baby comes, he'll feel the same.


End file.
